Episodes
Assault on Valtrax 3 The Protector enters orbit of Valtrax 3, a planet in the midst of a prolonged civil war. In response to a request for mediation, Commander Taggart and Dr. Lazarus are kidnapped and held for ransom by the K'Ting faction. The K'Ting leader persuades the crew of the Protector to launch an assault on his longtime rival B'rek, the leader of the Mereen clan. Taggart and Lazarus must race against the clock to contact the Protector and reverse the pending destruction upon a civilization that is not what it appears to be. Name Unavailable - Episode #5 Synopsis Unavailable - Not much is known about this episode, but it featured a character named Sacnod. The Scithyan Syndrome In this classic episode we see Dr. Lazarus' real mettle as a warrior as he saves the Protector and its crew from a trap set by their treacherous "allies," the Scithyans. The episode starts with our heroes going to a state dinner aboard the Scithyan craft. Everything seems on the up-and-up until a couple of Scithyans -- flying on Cerebrum Crystals and Gat Extract -- force Lt. Madison away from the rest of the crew and into an adjacent room. When the Commander intervenes, the Scithyans disdainfully chew the roots of a Goppa plant and squirt a paralyzing secretion at him and his men. Fortunately Dr. Lazarus happens to be immune to the paralyzing agent and is pitted against the now rabid horde of Scithyans. After an uncharacteristically brutal dogfight in which Dr. Lazarus outwits and out hits his short-minded adversaries, he rescues the beautiful Lt. Madison and the rest of the crew. The episode ends aboard the Protector with the crew laughing at their Mak'Tar friend's heroics while he enjoys a well-deserved big bowl of his beloved Kep-Mok Bloodticks. The Angel Dust of Abraxas After the Protector passes through a strange dust cloud in the Abraxas Quadrant the ship starts to structurally change on a molecular level where each atom turns to the base element of carbon, duplicating over and over like a cancer. In order to quell the spreading tumor Taggart takes drastic measures and flies through the super-heated aurora of a sun to irradiate the ship's cancer. The Ambassador's Gambit During a high level diplomatic meeting, Laredo unwittingly pulls the ultimate faux paus and shakes the hand of the KQU-flux ambassador. According to KQU-flux custom, Tommy must fight to the death the ambassador's chosen champion. The ambassador picks - Lt. Tawny Madison. Friends Never Forget In this tear jerker about friendship and commitment Dr. Lazarus finds himself pregnant with his mother's child. (His species carries the fertilized embryo in a volvac sac until certain hormonal changes brought on by behavioral patterns occur.) The good doctor has to choose between the service he loves and fatherhood. The Commander is torn up when he receives his friend's resignation, only to be relieved when he learns that the suspected pregnancy was merely stomach cramps brought on by a batch of bad Bloodticks. Split Decision During a routine mission in the Zarnon constellation a molecular plasma ray accidentally splits Commander Taggart's body in half. It is up to Dr. Lazarus to keep the two halves of the good Commander alive until they can figure out how to make him whole again while battling the rebellious Zarnonians who have siezed the moment and decide to attack the ship. The Two Worlds of Dilirium On hand to chronicle the creation of a new black hole in the Dilirium Nebula the Protector is positioned in too close as the hole as it inexplicably splits in two. Similarly, the Protector spawns a perfect duplicate of the ship and crew. To rectify the situation Commander Taggart has to return back in time to moments before the splitting and move the ship away from the black hole. The Icicles of Pentillium In the icy expanse of the planet Pentillium nothing is what it seems. The NSEA Protector is called to duty at Pentillium after an unannounced thermal-neutron blast sends ripples through the Milky Way. The blast puts the galaxy itself on the brink of war. Commander Taggart and his crew discover that a holo-plant on the surface of Pentillium actually faked the blast in an attempt to undermine the Galactic Peace Accord. In a desperate race against time Taggart has to uncover those responsible for the simulated blast to save the crumbling galactic alliance. Time Spirals of the Pryll'a Nebula Something is rotten in the Ptryll'a Nebula and it's not the cheese. It seems that the crew of the NSEA Protector became stuck in a time warp in which they are repeatedly re-living the same 12-hour period. While entrenched in their solipsism, their dreaded Meechan enemies have usurped the Protector and are attacking the neighboring allied colonies. This time it is Lieutenant Laredo who uncovers the foil when he hears a transmission from one of the victimized spaceships claiming that the Protector has attacked them. With the help of Tech Sergeant Chen they rig a Time-Extractor Pod to extricate their comrades from their never-ending time loop. Never Bet on Sundays While coming out from thrust drive the Protector runs into another vessel, a small space junket. They evacuate the crew of rogue space gypsies from the smaller ship and house them in the Protector's guest quarters. On the way to transporting their new passengers to a safe haven, Commander Taggart becomes involved in a game of chance and loses the NSEA Protector to the gypsy commander. The Two Moons of Mee'Kan The magma fields of the two moons of Mee'Kan produce a particular type of radiation that drives human being to extreme acts of violence. When the NSEA Protector unknowingly enters within its radiation field, affable Lt. Laredo's aggressive behavior boils out of control. Medicated and bound, he is able to escape the Medic Bay and engages in a campaign of sabotage and terror. As others too have been affected by the violent radiation, the ship plunges into a Tower-of-Babel-like state of self-destruction. Again, it is left to Dr. Lazarus -- the only non human aboard -- to discover the problem and develop an antidote to remedy the situation. The Price of Peace When the Protector is used to hold an intergalactic peace conference a Gdonk delegate claims political persecution and defects to the NSEA. The Protector is immediately surrounded by an armada of Gdonk heavy cruisers and given twenty-four hours to surrender. Commander Taggart uses a prototype mime simulife to mimic the Gdonk delegate and buy enough time to escape with the real Gdonk. The Shape Shifter of Textorian 3 When the Protector on-loads core fuel from the penal mining station on the far ring around the planet Textorian 3, they unwittingly bring on board six hardened space convicts, mutants who can shape shift into any form they want. They capture and hide away the Protector's officers one after another and just as their takeover is almost complete (when they finally master the difficult shift into Lazarus's form) the delayed effects from exposure to the fuel contaminants eventually causes them to boil from the inside out. Wormhole in Time In this highly unusual episode the NSEA Protector becomes trapped in a wormhole time bump in which the crew views their own deaths. As Tech Sergeant Chen tries to get all system back online, the crew finds their ship haunted with the ghosts of themselves. It is up to Taggart to devise a way to extricate themselves from the situation by cunningly enlisting the help of their very own ghost images. Hal'Pern, the Magnificent In this bizarre episode we get to meet the evil Hal'Pern, the Magnificent. He will wow you with his magic show, inspire tears with his poetry, and lull you into the warmest of friendships - only to pick your pockets clean when he has gained your trust. However, the crew is assigned to bring Hal'Pern alive and well to the emperor of Zarzipo, or the Universe will suffer the diplomatic consequences. Hal'Pern tries to trick his way back to freedom, but the alert eyes of Tech Sergeant Chen catches every one of his tricks. Escape from Tev'Meck Dr. Lazarus is tortured by nightmares of his harrowing escape from the planet Tev'Meck. The visions become more acute as the Protector approaches the Mirad'llah Constellation. There, the true source of Dr. Lazarus' despair becomes evident. A pocket of evil Meechans have set up camp in one of the moons of Doras. Of course, the Meechans were the species that conquered and destroyed the peace loving Mak'Tars back when Dr. Lazarus was a child. Overcome with anger, Dr. Lazarus sets off on a mission to avenge the bygone holocaust. Stopped by the Commander before recklessly violating the Galactic Peace Accord, the crew of the NSEA Protector manage to arrest the despicable Meechan warriors for armament and biologic transgressions. Today is the Tommorrow of our Yesterdays Synopsis unavailable - Episode listed in "The Questarion Directive" and Collector Cards. A Taste For Nothing While on a routine mission to the fuel depot on M'Yurg 47, TSgt. Chen, Lt. Laredo and two other Protector crew members are taken hostage by Eonids, local creatures who live under the direct command of galactic arch-enemy, Pladvog. Although based on the human model, Eonids lack eyes, ears, noses, mouths and hands, making them easy prey for Pladvog's telepathic mind control. At any rate, the Eonids wrap Laredo and the others in half-cocoons made from spider-like spinning material. Pladvog offers to trade the captives for Capt. Taggart's fuel codes for all quadrants of the universe. Knowing this would put the galaxy at the mercy of Pladvog, Taggart refuses to comply and plots a way to save his colleagues from this impossible situation. Pladvog orders the Eonids to kill one of the crew members by completing the cocoon, which would slowly strangle him. Taggart eventually gets the upper hand by telepathically signal jamming the Eonids and is able to rescue his close-to-being-strangled comrade. All hell breaks loose when Taggart switches the telepathic transmissions causing a rebellion among the Eonids against Pladvog's iron-fisted psychic grip. The Cthulian Craft One of the more puzzling and metaphysical episodes in GQ history. Responding to an emergency locator beacon, the Protector homes in on the planet Cthulaj, a two-sun, five-moon orb in the far corner of the Olian 11 Galaxy. The signal is pinpointed near the center of the planet's capital city, an urban area hauntingly similar to late 20th century Earth. In pod disks, Capt. Taggart, Dr. Lazarus and Lt. Madison land and are greeted by pleasant, very human-like creatures who cheerfully escort them to their leader, Merseen. Merseen is bewildered by the radio beacon report but welcomes the trio to look for its source. Though the Cthulian cheerfulness charms and relaxes Taggart and Madison, Dr. Lazarus continues to look for the source of the now silent beacon. After tracing the beacon to its exact source the good Doctor uncovers a subculture of elderly Galactic Union scientists, philosophers, artists and others imprisoned in a very modern subterranean catacomb. Confronted with the discovery, Merseen confesses to holding the senior intellectuals in the hope of learning how to have feelings. Taggart demands their freedom, Merseen objects, prepares for war, but all is set right when a few elder Galactic Unionists agree to stay on Cthula to live with its people. The Blittering BlimpCategory:Media (Fictional) The crew encounters an alien filled with hydrogen. In the 20th Anniversary Special, Jason Nesmith mentions the cast and crew considered Orson Welles for the direction of the episode.